creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Ripper
My parents are saying I'm having nightmares. That just might be so, but I don't know what explains the scratches all around my room... My parents say it's because of the old house, but it's only 50 years old. Maybe they're trying to hide their fear, but it doesn't matter. I know there's something that watches me. Every night... I feel that it would be best to write about this. Maybe others have seen this creature? I don't know... I just know I need to write about it. As if I'd go insane... I'm already almost to that point... Here goes... I and my family had moved from New York after that bomb incident. I don't know how people could stand the horror. My uncle was killed in one of those planes. After the incident, my parents and I moved out of the state. My uncle was always a little off. He would often draw a creature that had arms and legs similar to that of spiders, but appeared to be human-like in nature. It was always skinny, showing the ribs and all. Its intestines shown through its thin flesh. Its head was bald and its eye sockets were empty except what looked like black wisp of shadows swirling around. You could've seen tiny red dots if you looked really close... Its nose well... It was flat. Its teeth were crooked and a bit sharp. My uncle didn't always draw like that. He used to draw wonderful art of the New York City lights, plus many more gorgeous landscapes, such as forest and meadows; even a park or a desert. I could stare at them for hours upon hours. But a year before the bomb incident. He was... terribly different. He would always stare off into the distance. If he wasn't doing that, he was always drawing that creature. I couldn't tell if I feared it... Pitied it... Or plain out both... I just know I hope I never meet it. I always heard my uncle muttering, "It's coming... It's coming... You soon will be next..." I didn't believe him. I thought he just was plain out crazy. But I asked everyone I could in the family and asked how he got like that. Everyone said, "I'm just as much clueless as you are." Until I asked his wife...she lived around the country part of New York. She told me that during the night, they saw a creature of what I described earlier. Except she said that it was making a sound as if it was underwater, choking, and a blood-curdling hiss at the same time. She said it was at a corner of the room, just near a window. The window was open, guessing it had come through it. It would just sit crouched over. She shook her husband awake. That was when the creature just started to crawl slowly over to their bed, just like a spider would. She didn't dare turn the light on. Not even look away or say a word. Not that she could anyways. When her husband was up, the creature was peeping over the end of the bed. It seemed as if everything was darkened out, except for those eyes. "Who are you?" Her husband stuttered. The creature just pointed at him and said, "The Ripper." It said it so dementedly that it made her scream. The Ripper just hopped onto him and just stared deep into his eyes. She couldn't hear her husband breathing. He wouldn't even move. "Soon, very soon..." Was all the ripper said before it sped out of the window. Her husband rushed out to the window, but when he looked out, all he could see was a house. When her husband looked at her she was crying. He went over to comfort her. She soon fell asleep in his arms. But when she woke up, he was gone. There was only a note left. When she grabbed it and looked through, she just dropped it... and just muttered what the simple note said: "I must leave you, so you can be safe; remember. I love you." That's all he had to say. When I went back to my uncle, he said he got a job. The whole family was happy for him. Not only did this mean he'd get good pay, but maybe he could straighten things out. But after 7 months, things turned out to still be the same. A month has elapsed since the bomb explosion. Tonight, I just might see that creature. I woke up to a sound of scraping. I woke up and looked around. My door was open, just as usual. But this time, completely opened... I heard more scratching; it was coming from the ceiling. I looked up and saw it. The Ripper. I was frozen, hypnotized by its eyes. It was dark. But the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling showed that black wisp swirling in the eye sockets. Those piercing red dots, digging deep into your soul. All I could do was stare. After what seemed to be hours, it started crawling down the wall. All I could do was stare. I couldn't move; I couldn't even think or breathe. That creature just kept crawling toward me like a spider. Its limbs were as if they were dislocated. Before long, it was at the end of my bed. It pointed one of its scrawny, long fingers at me and said, "Soon... very soon." Category:Beings